


One Shot

by bree_niah



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Assassin AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Maybe angst, Murder, Violence, mafia, more like strong dislike to lovers, she may want to shoot him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree_niah/pseuds/bree_niah
Summary: The MX gang work to assert their dominance and take out those who cause too much trouble. They're even available for the occasional hitman job from their rivals. They use their best sniper Changkyun to do the dirty work, but eventually, bring in Spencer. She's good at what she does and the scar on her hip proves she'd take a bullet for any of them. The thing is, they're both children (Kyun moreso) when having to deal with one another.





	One Shot

The street below was mostly empty, which was normal. People tended to stay out of the area because it radiated an aura that some of them just couldn’t afford. The people roamed about wore things that cost more than the shoes on one's feet and people hated to feel so inferior.

It was the perfect spot to get things done quickly without worry of too many witnesses or injuring those who were “innocent.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Chagkyun muttered, eyes moving from his scoop.

Minhyuk not knowing what was going on went on alert. His hand gripped the nine-millimeter on his hip, eyes scanning the area intently. The longer it went without Changkyun answering the more antsy he became, until he finally thought to look at the younger male.

Changkyun was clearly annoyed and staring him down hard.

“What?” Minhyuk asked, cleared still confused.

“You. You’re what. All up in my space, pushing me out of the way to see through the scope. Stay over there, give me some space.” Kyun said, not so lightly pushing him away.

Minhyuk pouted, readjusting himself so he was closer but giving Changkyun space. “You could have said it nicer.”

“Not the time for nice.”

With that Kyun turned back to his weapon, eyes zeroing in on the hotel across the street. He had no more time to waste focusing on Minhyuk, he needed to give that to his target. The man hadn’t arrived yet, but he’d be there soon. And Kyun would only have a small window to get to him.

The man, a mafia right hand by the name of Max, was going to be arriving for a meeting. He never traveled without an intense security detail. People would come out of the hotel seconds before he arrived and swarm him once he was fully out the vehicle. Kyun’s only shot would be the moment his head was in range.

Missing the mark by a second would mess everything up. He’d still have the chance to get the shot in, but he’d have to take out several others to do it. And it would mean there was less time to escape.

Seconds passed and he grew annoyed. When he was told that he’d be there at exactly 4 p.m. that’s what he expected, not any later than that. Kyun didn’t want to be sitting there all day.

“Where the fuck is he?” he muttered.

“Soon,” Kihyun said through comms.

He rolled his eyes. “What is soon? He should be here already? Did you not get it right?”

A loud scoff came through, the offensive clear. “I always get it right. He’s just running late, they had to reroute because of some suspect car tailing them.”

“No arguing. Focus,” Shownu’s commanding voice rang out, putting a stop to whatever snide remark Changkyun was ready to hurl.

And before he knew it a swarm of guards exited the hotel and formed a semi-circle. A few others came out as well, eyes prowling the area and the rooftops. They’d never see them, they were hiding in a blind spot several buildings over.

Gravel alerted them on the car before it came into view. Two SUVs with tinted windows pulled up. More guards poured out of the one and then the other before his bald head came into view.

Kyun shifted, waited a second, and then pulled the trigger. It was going to miss he could tell before it landed in the guard in front of Max, but he’d already adjusted and fired off another round. The first random into the bodyguard's shoulder and a split second Max’s head.

A clean shot, minimal splatter.

The few roaming the streets scattered and screamed. Some guards tended to their boss while others went on alert, trying to find where the shot came from.

Changkyun and Minhyuk were already packed up by the time a shot fired off in their direction. They had assumed a sniper would be in play, but not one good enough to find them. Thankfully, they weren’t firing in the direction.

“Hurry up,” Minhyuk said, grabbing Kyun’s hand and leading him to the elevator.

They got on and rode it down. Adjusting their clothing and bags so they didn’t seem disheveled when the exited onto the street. They had to look like scared rich kids trying to getaway.

Kyun adjusted his Gucci weekend bag once more as they left the elevator. They slipped past all the scared patrons unnoticed and made it out to the back quickly.

But not quick enough. By the time they spotted the car waiting for them a guard was in the alleyway. No one could guess what made them stand out to him, but he raised his weapon and started shooting. They made a break for it with Minhyuk firing back.

The getaway car revved to life and reversed, the back door sliding open as it did. Kyun jumped in and then yanked Minhyuk in after him. The car immediately sped forward and as Kyun got comfortably he noticed the guard’s unmoving body faced down.

The speeding only lasted a moment and then Hyungwon was driving normally on a street completely opposite the others. His expression was blank, giving away nothing at all. He looked like some bored guy on the way home from work; his clothing very business casual.

Hyungwon’s eyes flitted to his mirror to look at the two in the backseats. A deep exhale escaping him as he noticed something. “Minhyuk’s arm is bleeding.”

Both boys head’s whipped down, staring intently on the growing red stain near his shoulder. Kyun sighed and picked up a stray shirt from the car’s floor. Meanwhile, Minhyuk undid the shirt, wincing slightly because his adrenaline hadn’t been high enough to mute the feeling completely.

They checked the damage, which was a graze, while the slightest amount of bullet left behind. Kyun took the shirt and wrapped it tightly around the wound to get the bleeding to slow.

The remained silent the rest of the drive to the safehouse. Everyone ignoring the screams of Kihyun, Shownu, and Wonho about Minhyuk being hurt. They could deal with it when they got there.

And deal with it they did. The moment they were safely inside Wonho was yelling and shoving Kyun. While simultaneous worrying. Kihyun had taken Minhyuk over to a table in the corner of the warehouse main room to deal with the graze and Shownu was looking worried and disapproving.

“What happened?” Shownu asked.

Kyun sighed, his annoyed facade dropping a little as he glanced over to Minhyuk. “We were fine until the alley. I don’t know what the dude saw, but he almost immediately started shooting. We were sus, so maybe he recognized us or was trigger happy. Either way, Minhyuk returned fire and we got out. He was on the ground bleeding when we left.”

Shownu took a deep breath, but at the end of it just nodded. He patted Kyun on the shoulder and walked away to check on Minhyuk.

“At least neither of you are majorly hurt,” Wonho conceded.

As Wonho also walked away and Changkyun took a deep breath, directing his gaze to the ground a brown arm reached out for his bag.

He looked up and there stood Spencer. She was staring at him expectantly and after too long he relinquished hold on the bag.

Without a word she carried it away to the couch and opened it up. She pulled out the weapon, carefully looking it over. The way she inspected it would make on think Kyun didn’t know how to handle it, which was false; and made him annoyed.

“It was a little off. The first shot missed,” he said.

Spencer whipped around with the gun raised before anyone could react she fired off a shot. Kyun ducked, fear gripping him for a moment. He looked behind him, seeing the hole she’d put an inch from the sign that said Home Sweet Home above the entrance. His head whipped around to look back at her, his eyes wide.

“Seems just fine to me. So maybe you’re the problem,” she said calmly.

No one says a word after that. Kyun waits for it, but then Shownu meets his gaze and just shrugs. His attention returning to a mostly patched up Minhyuk.

Once he’s regained his bearings he stands up, dusting off his but. “It was a joke.”

Spencer rolled her eyes, pushing strays curls out of the way she could see him clearly. “Jokes are cute and funny. That was not. Besides I’m not in the mood for cute. Next time use your own fucking weapon instead of manhandling mine.”

“Why is she here again?” Kyun asked, flustered.

“Because Minhyuk was too slow on the trigger and I ended up taking a bullet for your leader.”

With that, she turned on her heel and made her exit. Probably to her office or the armory to dismantle her “tainted” weapon.

Once she was gone Kyun turned and glared at Minhyuk who just scoffed and flipped him off.


End file.
